Akafuri AU
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Kumpulan drabble AkaFuri. Warning : kebanyakan dari fict pendek ini mengandung unsur nista. Re-edit dan repost dari postingan di grub CAFEIN!
1. Joki Kouki

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Joki Kouki←**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Coba bayangkan sebuah adegan IndoAU! dimana Furihata Kouki sedang menunggu bis, dipinggir trotoar daerah Sudirman saat rush hour, lalu sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depannya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan penumpang mobil itu mengancam Kouki - atau mungkin itu yang terlihat di mata Kouki, orang itu terlalu tegas dan mengerikan - untuk segera masuk kedalam berhubung masih dalam pengaruh macet. Kouki mengikuti perintah tersebut dengan lugunya, entahlah.. karena kata orang, lugu dan bodoh itu beda tipis.

Beberapa meter mobil itu berjalan (masih karena pengaruh macet), Kouki mulai berpikir apakah ini modus penculikan yang baru. Tapi kenyataan bahwa dia sendiri yang melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil ini membuatnya ingin memukul keningnya sekeras mungkin.

Dengan takut-takut Kouki bertanya pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang sedang membaca beberapa lembar kertas. Kouki bertanya kemana sebenarnya mereka pergi, lalu pemuda disebelahnya ini mengangkat wajahnya dari genggaman dokumen, melihat Kouki penuh tanya.

Melihat Kouki dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya, dan mulai bertanya, "Jadi, kau bukan Joki?"

Mendengar itu Kouki buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku bukan Joki. Tapi namaku adalah Furihata Kouki."

Sungguh lugu dan bodoh itu beda tipis.

Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu menangguk kemudian kembali mendalami bacaan yang ia pegang. Bertingkah seolah Kouki tidak ada disana. Menatapnya dengan kedua mata membola, mulut menganga, alis bertaut dan batin yang bertanya "Hah? Tanya itu doang? Hanya itu?"

Terlepas dari kemacetan, mobil mewah itu menepi. Sang supir yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai berkata, "Kita sudah lewat 3in1, tuan."

Pemua berambut merah itu meletakkan bacaanya kemudian menatap Kouki. "Turun disini!" perintahnya.

"Hah?"

Kouki mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa karena orang ini sadar bahwa Kouki bukanlah si Joki, jadi dia diturunkan, gitu? Penculikan salah orang kah ini?

Kouki masih speechless, tapi membuka pintu mobil. Melangkah ke luar, hendak segera pergi tapi orang itu memanggil. "Kouki!"

Kouki menengok, lalu melihat orang itu membuka dompetnya. Menyerahkan selembar uang berwarna biru kepadanya, yang secara tak sadar tangannya meraih uang biru blink-blink itu.

"Ini uang ganti rugi karena telah membawamu kesini. Carilah kendaraan lain untuk ditumpangi. Pastikan itu kendaraan umum. Jangan pernah naik ke mobil orang asing lagi!" ucap si pemuda berambut merah, kemudian menutup mobilnya. Deru mesin mobil itu berderu halus saat pergi.

Lagian siapa juga yang mau naik ke mobil orang yang Kouki tak kenal. Bukannya orang tadi yang paksa Kouki masuk?

Kemudian Kouki melihat selembar uang di tangannya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?


	2. MLM

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**MLM←**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Masih di IndoAU, dimana Kouki adalah seorang agen MLM yang sedang dipaksa oleh Aida Riko (kakak kelas sekaligus atasannya dalam rantai MLM), untuk menawarkan bisnis ini kepada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk sendirian di pojokan WcDonalt. Ini penampilan (?) perdananya dalam hal rayu-merayu (atau itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kouki) seseorang agar mau jadi downline (istilah untuk anak cabang dalam MLM).

Setelah perkenalan singkat, dimulailah percakapan berikut ini.

"Sa-saya disini ingin me-menawarkan bisnis.." melirik ke Aida dulu yang duduk beberapa meja jauh darinya – yang tentunya disambut pelototan dan ancaman dari Aida - lalu dengan tangan gemetar menyodorkan katalog produk

"MLM?" tebak Sei

Kouki wajahnya pucat, modusnya ketahuan. "Ah i-iya.. ta-tapi ini berbeda dari bisnis MLM lainnya!"

"Katakan apa yang berbeda." sambil mengambil katalog dan dibacanya.

Lagi-lagi Kouki melirik ke Aida dulu sebelum menjelaskan (mungkin untuk mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaan dini). "Bisnis ini lebih menawarkan sistem jasa daripada barang."

"Jasa hmm..?" tanyanya lalu menutup katalog tersebut, meneliti Kouki dari atas ke bawah.

"I-iya.. dan produk jasa yang kami miliki adala-"

"Oke."

"Eh?"

"Aku ikut bisnis ini."

Kouki cengok sesaat "Ya-yakin?"

"Tidak. Jadi, permisi." kata Sei lalu bangkit dari duduk dan hendak pergi.

Kouki buru-buru menangkap tangan Sei untuk menghentikannya pergi. "Ku-kumohon! Kumohon tuan Akashi yang baik hati.. kumohon agar anda mau menjadi bawahan saya atau kakak di pojokan sana" melirik lagi ke Aida. "a-atau kakak yang disana a-akan me-me-me-memarahiku."

Sei kambali duduk sedikit seringai samar terlihat "Baiklah. Tapi.."

Kouki mengangkat wajah, ekspresi harap-harap cemas "Tapi..?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi yang di bawah."

"Eh? Ta-tapi sistemnya memang begitu. Kalau yang baru bergabung akan menjadi bawahan yang mengajaknya."

"Itu tidak masalah, posisi bisa diatur."

"Eh?" apa iya bisa? Kouki meragu

"Tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan." Menggaet tangan Kouki dan ditarik "Ayo kita pergi."

Kouki kembali cengok "Pergi kemana?"

"Berbisnis.. memangnya apa lagi."

"Kenapa.," mungkin ini sudah lirikan kesekian kalinya Kouki ke Aida "Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Aku - dan kau pastinya - tidak ingin ada yang melihat saat kita saat berbisnis. Lagipula, kita berdua perlu membersihkan diri dulu."

Kok?

"Membersihkan diri?"

"Iya. Ini bisnis MLM kan" seringai iblis "_Make Love with Me_."


	3. Ekstra Hot

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Ekstra Hot←**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

'BRAK!"

Pintu dibuka kencang-kencang. Dengan reflek Kouki menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan, dan tangan satu lagi buru-buru diletakkannya ke bawah meja.

Akashi Soujiro memasuki ruangan Direktur alias ruangan milik Akashi Seijuro alias anaknya sendiri, dan malah menemukan seekor chihuahua-uhuk maksudnya Furihata Kouki yang duduk di kursi milik anaknnya dengan wajah panik.

Sebenarnya Soujiro tidak terkejut melihat pemandangan ini - seorang Furihata Kouki yang hanya menjabat sebagai staff biasa duduk di kursi seorang direktur - bahkan dia pernah memergoki kepada insiden yang lebih.. membuat mata terbelalak. Sudah bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika Soujiro tau bahwa anak satu-satunya itu memilih chihuahua-uhuk orang ini sebagai kekasih - bahkan Sei dengan jelas memperlihatkan afeksinya di depan ayahnya sendiri. Terlalu jelas malah

"Kouki, dimana Seijuro?" tanya Soujiro tanpa basa-basi.

Kouki hanya menggeleng. Wajahnya memerah, bahkan matanya terlihat berair. Keringat membasahi pelipis dan pipinya. Tangannya juga satu masih menutupi mulut dan satunya lagi di bawah meja.

Soujiro masuk, menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekat. "Katakan saja Seijuro dimana, aku tidak akan marah dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Seijuro memarahimu." katanya.

Kouki menggeleng lagi. Gelengannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Begitu kuat sampai akhirnya Soujiro menyadari bahwa nafas Kouki mulai pendek-pendek dan tidak teratur.

Soujiro melangkah lebih cepat sampai di depan meja. Meletakkan tangan diatas meja, dan mulai bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab?"

Panik. Kouki semakin panik. Di telinganya entah kenapa pertanyaan tadi mengandung sedikit ancaman. Aura ala Akashi memang selalu mengintimidasi, dan Kouki belum terlalu terbiasa akan hal itu meski sudah bertahun-tahun disekitar mereka.

Kouki meneguk ludahnya. Melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, dan mulai bersuara. "A-akuh.. tidakh tau.. Akashi-samah.."

Soujiro membatu saat mendengar jawaban Kouki. Apa-apaan suara itu. Lalu matanya menangkap daerah sekitar mulut kouki yang memerah. Nafasnya tak teratur, dan seperti terengah. Soujiro juga menyadari satu tangan Kouki yang masih berada di bawah meja. Tak kunjung naik. Dan hanya ada satu kecurigaan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kouki, Seijuro ada di bawah, kan?" tebak Soujiro. Matanya melirik pada setengah badan Kouki yang terhalang meja.

Kouki lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Tidak hah! Sei-hah tidak ada disini, hah Akhashi-samah.."

"Kouki, cepat bawa keluar Seijuro dari bawah kakimu!" perintah Soujiro.

Kouki lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Sei sedangh keluar hah.."

Wajah Akashi Soujiro mengeras karena kesal. Ia melangkah dengan hentakan yang kuat menuju belakang Kouki. Menarik kasar kursi yang Kouki duduki hingga bergeser mundur. Dan dengan pandangan tajam, ia melirik ke kolong meja hingga mendapati...

kosong

Kolong meja itu kosong.

Soujiro segera berbalik melihat Kouki yang masih duduk di posisinya, mata terbelalak, nafas terengah, dan satu tangan berada di pahanya dengan..

satu cup ramen

ekstra hot.

Ketangkap basah, Kouki reflek berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan. "Ma-maafkan saya Akashi-sama!" ucap Kouki dengan seluruh rasa menyesal, tapi tetep.. rada mendesah.

"Saya tidakh hah bermaksud melalaikhan tugas dan jam kerja.. hah ta-tapi saya belum sempat memakan apapun dari kemarin malam.." Mata Kouki semakin berarir, mungkin efek kepedasan dan juga malu.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya!" ucap Kouki dengan mendalamkan bungkukannya.

Soujiro mendekat. Menepuk pundak Kouki. Kouki mengangkat tubuhnya, melihat takut-takut pada si calon uhukmertuauhuk. "Kalau cuma ramen, tidak masalah."

Ya.. untungnya cuma ramen


	4. Joki Kouki Sekuel : Transjakarta

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Joki Kouki Sekuel : Transjakarta←**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Akashi Seijuuro menggeram kesal karena kemacetan ibukota yang semakin menjadi sedangkan akan ada pertemuan penting dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam lagi. Dengan kemacetan seperti ini kemungkinan ia akan sampai 90 menit atau lebih! Ia sudah pasti akan terlambat. Sudah pasti.

Seijuuro menjunjung tinggi budaya tepat waktu. Ia tidak ingin orang-orangnya terlambat apalagi dirinya.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu."

"Aku tau," jawab Seijuuro sambil menopang dagu dan menghadap ke jendela. Matanya memandang sebuah jalan yang berundakan sedikit lebih tingi dari jalan biasanya. Jalanan itu kosong, tak ada satu mobil pun yang berani lewat sana.

Lalu lewatlah sebuah bis berwarna merah-orange berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang di jalur itu. Jalannya mulus, tak ada kata berhenti seolah meledek kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang sedang mengantri di ruas lainnya.

"Turunkan aku di halte terdekat."

Sang supir yang mendengar pengujaran dari Seijuuro pun bingung dan kaget. "Memangnya ada apa, tuan?"

"Aku mau naik transjakarta saja. Kalau begini terus, tak ada harapan sampai disana tepat waktu."

Supir ber-ooh lalu seiring dengan mobil yang berjalan pelan-pelan mengambil jalur kiri untuk menepi ke halte terdekat.

Furihata Kouki merapat pada pintu. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang sempat menculiknya beberapa hari yang lalu kini ada di belakangnya. Tepat di belakangnya. Berdiri di sebuah halte transjakarta, menunggu bis tersebut datang.

Kouki yakin orang ini belum menyadari kedatangannya. Maka dari itu ia berusaha menghilangkan hawa keberadaanya dengan cara menunduk sambil komat-kamit baca doa.

Tapi tiba-tiba datang massa yang cukup banyak dan ikut mengantri dengan mereka namun dengan kurang tertib hingga mendorong-dorong ke depan. Mengakibatkan Kouki terantuk ke depan, hampir jatuh tapi ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya.

Ditolong seperti itu, secara reflek Kouki menengok ke belakang - terlupa bahwa ia sedang bersembunyi dari orang tersebut. "Terimaka-" dan terhenti saat mata mereka bertemu dan baru disitulah kesadaran Kouki kembali.

"-sih" Furihata buru-buru berbalik menghadap depan. Menunduk. Kembali komat kamit, berdoa semoga si mantan penculik ini lupa siapa dia.

Tapi doa Kouki tidak manjur rupanya. Seijuuro ingat benar siapa orang ini. Orang tak berdosa yang sempai Seijuuro sangka sebagai Joki 3in1 yang secara polos masuk sendiri ke dalam mobilnya. Seijuuro memerhatikan orang itu dari belakang. Pria yang kalau tidak salah bernama Kouki ini sama sekali tidak berubah (ya iya karena cuma berselang 3 hari). Badan kurus itu gemetaran. Sepertinya ia ketakutan.

Seijuuro maklum sih, Soalnya Seijuuro masih ingat bagaimana tampang bingung orang itu saat Seijuuro menurunkannya di pinggir jalan dan tak lupa selembar uang berwarna biru sebagai ganti rugi. Wajahnya lucu sekali, rasanya ingin Seijuuro abadikan.

Bis yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Mereka - Kouki dan Seijuuro - terdorong-dorong masuk akibat kelompok anarkis yang berada di belakang. Membuat mereka terhimpit di pojokan bis karena kelompok anarkis tersebut memaksa masuk semua.

Kouki terjepit. Tidak bisa bergerak apalagi bergeser. Satu-satunya pegangan yang dapat ia raih adalah pintu bis sisi satunya yang terus saja tertutup. Membelakangi semua orang karena ia menghadap ke dinding bis.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, secara misterius Kouki merasakan sesuatu menempel pada bagian belakangnya. Kouki tersentak akibat sentuhan itu lalu diikuti rasa merinding di sekujur tubuhnya. Demi apa dia dipegang-pegang?

Kouki melirik ke belakang untuk mencari tau siapa pelaku yang berani pegang-pegang bagian belakangnya. Tapi saat matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah dengan setelan mahal sedang menatapnya balik, secara reflek Kouki kembali membuang muka. Nyalinya langsung ciut saat mengetahui kalau si pelaku pegang-pegang ini adalah mantan penculiknya. Demi apa orang sekece itu mau pegang-pegang dia?

Furihata Kouki menunduk. Dia tidak sanggup protes karena pertama, masih trauma karena orang ini. Kedua karena lah masa iya dia bilang di tempat umum, "Mas jangan pegang-pegang pan**t saya." Emangnya Kouki cowok apaan?

Pria brunet ini merapat ke dinding. Berharap mungkin saja dengan begini ia bisa menjauhkan diri dari tangan itu dan mendapatkan kehidupan berangkutan yang nyaman.

Seijuuro mengerutkan kening begitu menyadari Kouki merapat pada tembok. Dalam hati ia bertanya kenapa. Padahal Seijuuro yang berdiri di belakangnya sengaja menahan badan dari massa yang masih anarkis itu agar tidak mendorong pria malang lebih terjepit pada dinding.

Begitu mata Seijuuro tak sengaja memandang ke arah bawah, ia dapat melihat alasan kenapa Kouki merapat pada dinding. Dengan emosi yang berusaha ia tahan, Seijuuro mengambil tangan tersebut, diremasnya keras lalu ia tarik hingga si sosok pemilik tangan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Apa anda tidak malu pada tindakan anda?" tanya Seijuuro dengan nada rendah dan mengancam. Karena demi Tuhan, orang yang ia raba-raba tadi adalah seorang pria juga! Dunia semakin gila.

Furihata Kouki memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang. Mendengar kalimat tersebut dan melihat bagaimana si pria berambut merah meremas pergelangan tangan pria entah siapa mau tau mau otak Kouki mencerna asumsi lain.

Jadi yang pegang-pegang dia bukan si rambut merah?

Si pelaku perabaan itu mengerang kesakitan dan berulang kali meringiskan kata maaf saat Seijuuro memelintir tangannya ke samping. Ringisannya terdengar keras hingga mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Mulai merasa tidak nyaman, dan juga masih bercampur kesal Seijuuro melepaskan tangan orang itu. Dan bersamaan dengan bis yang berhenti, Seijuuro membawa Kouki ke luar.

Mereka di luar. Wajah Kouki menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti saat Seijuuro tinggalkan di pinggir jalan waktu itu. Mata membola. Mulut setengah terbuka. Tangan yang Seijuuro genggam itu sekilas terasa gemetar. Wajah yang entah antara terkejut, takut dan bingung.

"Kenapa kau diam saja tadi?" tanya Seijuuro. Sekilas terdengar ada marah di nadanya. "Kau itu laki-laki. Harusnya melawan!"

Kouki mengedipkan mata dua kali karena masih dalam mode bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah muda saat akhirnya memahami maksud dari Seijuuro. Lah masa iya dia bilang dia diam saja dipegang-pegang karena dia kira yang pegang itu adalah orang berpenampilan kece berambut merah. Bukan berarti Kouki mengizinkan mantan penculiknya ini pegang-pegang dia tapi itu... ah.. pokoknya bukan itu!

Suasana mendadak canggung, setidaknya itu bagi Kouki. Sampai akhirnya si mantan penculiknya itu menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangannya. Memilih berpindah menghadap jalan untuk menyambut bis berikutnya datang.

Mereka berdua kini masuk lagi ke dalam bis. Kali ini lebih sepi karena tidak ada rombongan anarkis seperti di bis sebelumnya. Namun semua kursi telah ditempati, jadi mau tak mau mereka berdiri lagi.

Kouki bergeser ke tengah karena tidak ingin menghalangi jalan. Ia memegang satu pegangan diatas kepala, namun karena bis yang satu ini agak ugal-ugalan hingga menyebabkan badannya terbawa ke kanan dan ke kiri, Kouki memutuskan untuk memegang pegangan itu dengan dua tangan.

Lalu diantara semua perjuangannya agar dapat tetap berdiri, Kouki menyadari sesuatu. Dia belum mengucapkan terimakasih kepada si mantan penculik! Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia ditolong dan belum juga mengatakan terimakasih.

Kouki menengok ke belakang. Melirik pada si pria berjas mahal berambut merah yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Kemudian berbalik lagi. Mengurungkan niat karena sebenarnya Kouki tidak mau terlibat dengan orang itu lagi. Tapi mengucapkan terimakasih bukan hal besar, Kouki bisa mengucapkannya lalu bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dengan itu Kouki kembali menengok ke belakang. Namun kali ini tak Kouki sangka mantan penculiknya itu juga menengok kepadanya hingga mata mereka bertemu. Kouki buru-buru berbalik. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. 'Uhh.. bilang terimakasih saja susah sekali..' ringis Kouki dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Seijuuro tidak ada maksud untuk menengok ke Kouki saat itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ada maksud. Oke, mungkin sedikit ingin mengecek apakah orang itu tidak terlibat masalah yang lain lagi. Tapi saat mata mereka bertemu dan pemuda brunet itu buru-buru membuang muka, Seijuuro terpaku beberapa detik.

Lalu Seijuuro menyadari bagaimana bagian tengkuk hingga telinga orang itu berubah menjadi merah muda. Satu sisi bibirnya seperti ingin terangkat naik. Orang ini menarik, pikir Seijuuro. Selalu menarik.

Seijuuro dapat melihat bagaimana orang itu kesusahan menjaga keseimbangannya di dalam bis ini. Bagaimana badannya mudah sekali terbawa ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bagaimana tangannya berusaha sekuat mungkin memegang ring yang ada diatas kepalanya. Dengan kedua tangan diatas seperti itu, badannya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

Kedua tangan diatas kepala. Wajah memerah. Badan kurus yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Entah kenapa ada perasaan menggelitik dalam Seijuuro. Menggelitik ingin memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Apa rasanya?

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, Seijuuro buru-buru berbalik. Dalam hati mengutuk pria mesum tadi. Gara-gara orang itu.. pikirannya jadi tidak-tidak. Atau jangan-jangan homo itu penyakit menular?

Bis berhenti di pemberhentian berikutnya. Masih ada satu pemberhentian lagi tujuan Seijuuro. Dengan itu ia berbalik, hendak menuju pintu agar mudah keluar nanti. Tapi kakinya entah semakin sorong ke tengah dan menjadikannya seperti berjalan ke samping pemuda brunet yang sedang mengibaskan tangannya – memanfaatkan keadaan bis yang berhenti untuk melepaskan pegal setelah berpegangan tadi.

Seijuuro dapat melihat si pemuda brunet itu menengok. Menatap bingung dan setengah kaget kenapa si mantan penculiknya tau tau sudah ada di sebelahnya.

Dan disaat inilah pertama kalinya Seijuuro merasakan canggung dalam hidupnya. "Um.." Pertama kalinya ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"..kau turun dimana?" Akhirnya satu pertanyaan yang diucapkannya.

"Di pemberhentian terakhir." Nadanya terdengar pelan. Bukti bahwa Kouki juga ikut merasa gugup

Lalu hening. Dari sudut matanya Seijuuro dapat melihat Kouki yang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Seijuuro menengok padanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya pada Kouki apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Um.. i-itu.. u-untuk yang tadi.. te-terimakasih.." Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah kemudian kembali menunduk.

Dan ini adalah ekspresi kedua dari pemuda brunet itu yang dapat membuat Akashi terpaku dalam beberapa detik.

Seijuuro maupun Kouki tidak sadar pintu bis sudah tertutup dan begitu sang supir menginjak gas, mereka tidak siap pada pegangan masing-masing. Namun Seijuuro cukup sigap untuk langsung mencari pegangan sedangkan tubuh Kouki terhempas ke samping. Ke sebelah kanan. Ke sisi tubuh Seijuuro.

Seijuuro reflek mengulurkan tangannya. Menangkap pinggang pemuda brunet tersebut yang jatuh ke tubuhnya. Membuat mereka sekilas terlihat seperti Seijuuro yang sedang memeluk pinggang Kouki dari arah samping.

Kouki buru-buru berdiri tegak kembali. Mengambil pegangan agar tidak terjatuh. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah kian menjadi.

Sedangkan Seijuuro.. entah dalam keadaan baik atau tidak. Yang jelas tangan sebelah kiri yang ia pakai tadi untuk menyentuh pinggang Kouki masih mengambang di udara. Sedangkan pikirannya seakan terbang kembali pada kejadian sekian detik tersebut.

Bagaimana tubuh itu bersandar pada dadanya. Bagaimana helaian rambut coklat itu menyentuh pipinya. Bagaimana sekilas wajah itu yang dekat dengan bibirnya. Bagaimana bentuk pinggang itu yang begitu pas di tangannya.

Oke Seijuuro mulai gila, dia akui saat kesadaran menghampirinya. Bagaimana ia bisa merasa begini aneh kepada seseorang yang baru dua kali ditemuinya. Seorang pria pula! Seijuuro memijit keningnya. Merasa migrain mendadak.

Saat suara seorang wanita terdengar di pengeras suara yang menyebutkan pemberhentian berikutnya, Seijuuro berjalan menuju depan pintu. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Seijuuro melangkah keluar. Satu langkah tapi akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam untuk menarik si pemuda brunet keluar dari bis. Ditarik. Paksa.

Setelah mereka berdua berada di luar, pintu bis tertutup dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Kouki hanya dengan wajah (lagi-lagi) bingung menatap bis yang berlalu.

Sedangkan Seijuuro, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. Mengambil satu lembar berwarna merah dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Kouki - yang tangannya masih ia pegang.

"Ini!" katanya. "Pergilah ke tujuanmu dengan naik taksi saja dan jangan pernah naik bis lagi. Apapun bis itu. Mengerti?"

Kouki tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengangguk.

"Bagus!" ucapnya lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari halte. Meninggalkan Kouki yang berdiri kebingungan dengan selembar uang nominal besar di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kouki.

Kenapa hal ini terjadi lagi?


	5. Pergi Bimbel

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Pergi Bimbel←**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Kouki menutup pintu rumahnya untuk pergi bimbel. Ia cukup terkejut dan hampir menabrak sosok yang tak jauh dari depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sei-kun! Kamu mengejutkanku!" seru Kouki

Seijuuro tidak mengubris seruan Kouki. Dia hanya diam memperhatikan tas ransel coklat milik Kouki yang biasa dibawa ke sekolah.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Bimbel. Sei-kun tidak ikut bimbel juga? Sudah kelas 6 looh."

Seijuuro menggeleng. "Aku sudah pintar."

Kouki hanya ber-ooh ria. Seijuuro memang pintar sih.

"Lalu kenapa Sei-kun ada di tempat ini?" tanya Kouki.

Seijuuro melirikkan matanya ke samping, melihat ujung pintu kediaman Furihata, mencari alasan. Lalu matanya kembali melihat Kouki dan menjawab dengan wajah datar. "Aku ingin membeli kue." Kemudian ia menunjuk ke jalan yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Yang disana."

Kouki menatapnya. Jelas di mata Seijuuro bahwa wajah itu bertanya 'dimana?' padanya. "Yang pernah kita beli kemarin-kemarin," jelas Seijuuro.

Kouki mengangguk paham. Kemudian berjalan melewati Seijuuro. "Mau pergi bareng, Sei-kun?" ajak Kouki sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seijuuro menjawab dengan gumaman lalu mengambil langkah di sebelah Kouki. Mereka berjalan bersama.

Sampai akhirnya di sebuah persimpangan..

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Seijuuro

"Tempat bimbel kan ada disana."

"Aku tau. Tapi kenapa lewat sana?"

Kouki terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Lah memang biasanya Kouki juga lewat jalan ini. Memangnya Kouki salah belok ya?

"Lewat sini saja. Bukannya mau berangkat bareng?" ujar Seijuuro yang tanpa ragu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kouki.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kouki mengikuti Seijuuro. Sesekali melirik ke belakang ke arah jalan yang biasanya ia lewati saat pergi ke tempat bimbel.

"Tapi aku tidak tau jalannya kalau dari arah sini. Sei-kun tau?"

Seijuuro bergumam sebentar, dengan jari telunjuk menyentuh dagunya. Pose berpikir. "Hmm.. aku sudah sering lewat sini."

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan toko kue yang sempat mereka singgung tadi.

"Temani aku beli kue dulu, baru nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat bimbel."

Kouki mengangguk ragu tapi tetap mengikuti Seijuuro masuk ke toko itu.

Mereka disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang ramah. Seijuuro dan Kouki melihat-lihat kue yang dipajang di konter. Semuanya menggiurkan, terlihat dari mata Kouki yang berkilauan saat menatapnya.

"Kouki mau yang mana?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Eh? Sei-kun mau membelikanku?" tanya Kouki. Wajahnya terlihat amat senang dengan senyum sumringah dan mata yang bercahaya itu.

Seijuuro mengangguk. "Pilih saja yang mana yang kau suka."

Kouki berjalan riang mengelilingi rak display. Hingga menemukan sebuah kue dengan hiasan berbagai macam buah beraneka warna. Ia menunjuk kue tersebut dengan antusias.

Seijuuro menegur si pelayan ramah. "Aku mau itu. Dua."

Sang pelayan tersenyum. "Makan disini atau bawa pulang?"

"Makan disini."

Saat pelayan itu masuk ke dalam untuk mengambilkan pesanan mereka, Seijuuro tersenyum simpul. Menghampiri Kouki untuk menarik tangannya, dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi tamu terdekat.

Kouki tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia pergi makan kue dengan teman kesayangannya, di toko kue kesukaanya. Dia terus menerus menyebutkan bagaimana rasa kue yang tadi ia makan, dan bagaimana kakak pelayan yang baik hati itu memberikan ekstra buah diatasnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tangan bertaut yang diayunkan ke depan dan ke belakang oleh Kouki.

Sampai mereka di depan kediaman Furihata. Kouki melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Berbalik mengucapkan terimakasih dan sekali lagi memuji rasa kue yang ia makan. Senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya terlihat semakin manis walaupun krim kue yang sempat menodai sudut bibirnya tersebut sudah Seijuuro lap menggunakan sapu tangan saat di toko kue tadi.

Saat Seijuuro pergi, Kouki masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau seharusnya dia pergi bimbel.

Seijuuro memang pintar sih.


	6. Jendela Bis

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Jendela Bis←**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Akashi muda sedang menopang dagu dan memandang ke luar jendela. Sesekali menghela nafas. Bukan berarti saat ini ia sedang kecewa. Tetapi jika saat waktu belajar dan bercengkrama dengan teman sebayanya berkurang karena ia harus menemui sang ayah demi urusan bisnis keluarga tetap saja ia merasa tidak rela. Tetap saja ia merasa kecewa.

Meski di usia yang belia ini, Akashi Seijuuro paham pada posisinya. Ia terus bersikap seperti anak baik agar tidak mengercewakan ayahnya. Ia terus mengikuti kemauan ayahnya meski ini sudah ke-6 kalinya dalam bulan ini ia dijemput di tengah kelas.

Akashi menghela nafas kembali. Yang menjemputnya selalu saja satu atau dua pria memakai setelan htiam rapih dan memakai kacsmata. Tak heran teman-temannya mulai takut mendekatinya.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah itu tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan menarik dari jalanan. Berjalan tak jauh dari mobil mewahnya, terdapat sebuah bis rombongan TK. Di salah satu jendela bis itu tampak sebuah wajah anak yang 2 tahun lebih muda dari Seijuuro.

Rambut berwarna kecoklatan, mata yang terpejam erat yang paling menarik adalah semua wajahnya menempel pada kaca. Menyebabkan hidurngnya membulat, bibirnya yang dimajukan itu membentuk cetakan pada kaca, dan kening serta pipinya yang menempel itu berubah warna menjadi lebih putih pucat.

Seijuuro menarik satu sudut bibienya sedikit ke atas, meski sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Dalam hati meledek anak itu dan sedikit mengangumi bagaimana lucunya wajah itu tercetak pada kaca.

Seijuuro juga menyaksikan bagaimana mata anak itu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan bagaimana manik sewarna kayu manis itu membola disaat menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dari seberang jendela.

Wajah lucu itu seketika berubah warna menjadi merah muda, kemudian buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari jendela. Dengan mode panik, anak itu langsung bersembunyi ke bawah.

Urat-urat di sekitar bibir Seijuuro rasanya berkedut ingin melengkung ke atas. Ekspresi panik karena malu itu lebih lucu daripada yang sebelumnya.

Kedua mobil mereka sama-sama berhenti karena lampu rambu berubah warna merah. Kedua mobil mereka berbaris bersebelahan. Seijuuro masih menatap kaca jendela bis yang sama. Berharap mungkin saja wajah anak tadi kembali terlihat.

Benar saja. Perlahan surai kecoklatan itu muncul dari bawah. Perlahan-lahan naik sampai sepasang mata kayu manis itu terlihat. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari sesuatu dan begitu mata itu menangkap sosok bocah yang lebih tua 2 tahuun darinya - masih melihat padanya, kepala itu kembali bersembunyi ke bawah.

Kemudian kepala itu mengintip kembali. Kali ini hanya sebatas tulang hidung. Kini Seijuuro bisa melihat bagaimana gumpalan pipi yang mengintip itu masih berwarna merah muda. Sama seperti sebelumnya, wajah itu kembali bersembunyi ke bawah.

Ketigakalinya kepala itu mengintip. Juga kembali sampai hidung. Namun tak langsung bersembunyi. Mata itu membalas tatapan Seijuuro. Pipinya yang masih memerah perlahan-lahan terlihat saat anak itu menaikkan wajahnya hingga seluruh kepala itu dapat dilihat oleh Seijuuro.

Matanya yang tadi seolah tertutup rasa takut dan malu kini membola dengan rasa ingin tau. Ujung hidungnya sekilas berwarna merah muda, entah karena ia masih merona malu atau akibat terhimpit kaca tadi.. Bibirnya yang juga berwarna merah ceri setengah terbuka, seolah ingin mengekspresikan sesuatu.

Sampai akhirnya bis itu bergetar menandakan bis akan berjalan. Membuat anak itu terantuk ke belakang. Membuat belakang kepalanya membentur sandaran kursi.

Anak itu mengelus kepala belakangnya. Membuat surai coklat itu berantakan. Ia menatap Seijuro sambil terkekeh geli dengan wajah merona. Malu dan menertawakan diri sendiri tapi justru malah terlihat lebih menggemaskan.

Seijuuro merasakan badannya gemetar. Baru menyadari bahwa ia juga ikut tertawa.

Akhirnya mendapatkan eksresi Seijuuro yang melunak, anak itu tersenyum lebar. Senyum manis yang seolah melupakan rasa malu-malunya tadi. Kemudian seiring dengan bis yang berjalan, anak itu melambaikan tangan. Membuat Seijuuro perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan membalas lambaian itu.

Tak lama bis itu berbelok, perlahan meninggalkan mobil mewah yang ditumpangi si bocah berambut merah. Anak TK berambut coklat itu menempel kembali pada kaca, masih berusaha untuk melihat Seijuuro dengan senyum mengembang - meski semakin sulit karena jarak mereka makin jauh. Hingga bis itu benar-benar menghilang tertutup deretan gedung.

Sempat sekilas Seijuuro membaca tulisan kecil "Taman Kanak-Kanak Seirin" dari jendela belakang bis.

Dalam hati Seijuuro yakin, jika anak itu selalu berada disampingnya, maka dalam hidupnya ia tak akan pernah merasa bosan.


	7. Senja Musim Panas

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Nightfall Summer**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Di ujung senja mereka duduk bersebelahan di teras kuil. Memandang keramaian jauh diujung jalan. Tangan saling bertaut. Senja ini begitu dingin, namun dalam hati terasa hangat.

Mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti kenapa tak ada satu kata pun yang mampu terucap. Hanya mata yang silih berganti melirik satu sama lain. Waktu yang berjalan lambat terasa begitu sakral. Keheningan ini justru menambah keintiman.

Seijuuro mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada sang kekasih. Menyalurkan kehangatan lebih dibandingkan yukata tipis yang mereka pakai di musim panas ini. Merasakan kontak itu, reflek Kouki menengok ke jari mereka yang bertaut. Rona merah di wajah itu, Seijuuro menyukainya.

Keramaian di ujung jalan sana semakin terdengar. Hal itu cukup digunakan Kouki sebagai pengalih perhatian daripada mata dwi warna yang menatapnya dalam. Jantungnya berdetak bak irama taiko yang sedang dipertontonkan di keramaian sana. Tatapan mata itu, sebenarnya Kouki menyukainya.

Dikala angin khas musim panas berhembus melalui mereka, ujung lengan yukata mereka berkibar. Kouki menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin menabrak wajahnya lalu kembali membuka mata saat angin itu pergi memasuki celah pepohonan. Namun sebuah beban terasa di puncak kepalanya. Kouki melirik ke atas dan mendapati tangan Seijuuro yang entah sejak kapan tak lagi tertaut dengan tangannya kini membelai rambutnya pelan. Merapihkan mahkota coklat itu yang sempat berantakan akibat angin. Kouki menyukainya. Diperhatikan seperti ini, Kouki suka.

Mendapatkan senyum termanis dari kekasihnya, jantung Seijuuro seakan berhenti dalam sekian detik lalu kembai berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Rongga dadanya terasa sakit, tapi ini sakit yang membuatnya tak keberatan. Justru ia menyukainya.

Tangan yang Seijuuro letakkan di kepala Kouki, ia gerakkan perlahan ke bawah. Menelusuri tubuh itu hingga kembali menuntun kepada jemari yang sempat ia genggam. Mendekatkan diri, Seijuuro menatap Kouki lebih dalam. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kouki.." panggil Seijuuro.

Kouki menatap balik mata dwi warna itu. Tangan satunya lagi menggenggam kuat ujung kayu - lantai kuil yang mereka duduki - kuat-kuat. Mungkin dengan itu bisa meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Rangkaian kata itu tertahan begitu saja di kerongkongannya. Itu hanya beberapa rangkai kata mudah, tapi entah kenapa sulit terucap. Mungkin karena keintiman ini. Mungkin karena tangan Kouki membalas genggaman tangannya. Mungkin juga karena mata itu lurus memasuki dirinya.

Namun begitu menyadari wajah yang sangat ia suka itu mengeras, Seijuuro sadar bahwa Kouki telah menahan nafasnya, mungkin karena tegang. Seijuuro tersenyum tipis. Sifat canggung kekasihnya ini, justru adalah hal pertama yang ia suka.

Seijuuro memajukan wajahnya. Menyatukan kening mereka. Senyum tipis itu masih belum ia buang dari wajahnya. Melihat Kouki yang secara refleks memejamkan matanya, membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Memandang kekasihnya penuh tanya. Kekehan Seijuuro terhenti dan kembali menyelami setiap yang tersaji di depannya. Mata itu, alis itu, hidung itu, pipi itu, bibir itu. Semua yang ada pada Kouki, Seijuuro menyukainya. Sangat menyukai bahkan mungkin kata suka saja sudah tidak cukup.

"Tak pernah terpikirkan di benakku, aku bisa menyukai seseorang sedalam ini" Seijuuro bersuara. "Tidak, sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Mendengar itu Kouki seakan dapat kehilangan jantungnya sesegera mungkin. Ia melirik ke bawah. Tangan yang tadinya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan di teras kuil, ia letakkan di pundak Akashi, meremas kain yukata disana. Seolah takut ia mungkin akan jantuh entah kemana jika tak berpegangan. Seolah takut tubuhnya akan lumer hanya dengan dua rangkai kata tersebut.

Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kata, "A-aku juga" . Namun gemetar itu segera digantikan dengan sebuah tekanan lain yang bahkan bisa sekaligus meninju rongga jantungnya.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut dan sarat akan afeksi. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata. Mendalami perasaan masing-masing. Menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

Hingga sebuah dentuman keras dan disusul kilau cahaya menyirami mereka. Terkejut akan keributan yang tiba-tiba, mereka melepaskan sentuhan bibir mereka, lalu sama-sama memandang langit yang tadinya muram kini berubah ceria.

Wajah Kouki sama cerianya. Bagaikan anak kecil yang begitu antusias. Senyumnya merekah lebar. Wajah Seijuuro juga ceria meski dengan tingkat yang berbeda. Tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Kouki dengan tatapan penuh rasa.

"Lihat Sei! Sepertinya yang tadi itu adalah kembang api yang paling besar!" ucap Kouki sembil menunjuk pada langit.

'Kembang api yang kulihat bersamamu, aku menyukainya.'

Lalu Sei melihat pada tautan jari mereka.

'Waktu yang kuhabisnya hanya denganmu, aku sangat menyukainya.'

Kemudian kembali menatap langit. Memandang kumpulan bunga langit yang bermekaran. Bercahaya. Kemilauan. Menghidupkan muramnya malam dengan kelopaknya.

'Saat-saat bersamamu seperti ini membuatku merasa lebih hidup, sama seperti kembang api di langit sana.'

Kouki menghela nafas lega saat pertunjukan kembang api selesai. Suaranya serasa akan habis karena terlalu antusias berteriak kesenangan tadi. Ia tau seharusnya tidak perlu bertindak terlalu kekanakan seperti itu.

Matanya membola saat mendapati Seijuuro menatapnya. Masih terkena efek ceria dari kembang api, Kouki tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Seijuuro. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kouki bermaksud menanyakan perihal kembang api pada Seijuuro.

Tapi Seijuuro menggeleng kemudian menjawab. "Aku menyukaimu."

Kouki meninju pelan baku Seijuuro karena malu, dan juga dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu juga sudah cukup meninju dada Seijuuro untuk berdetak lebih gila lagi. Tapi Seijuuro malah tertawa pelan dan menyentuh puncak kepala Kouki untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Sei, ayo kita pulang." ajak Kouki.

Sei mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan kuil menuju keramaian di ujung jalan. Tangan masih bertaut. Tak peduli orang mau berpikir apa.

Ini hanya sepotong malam pada musim panas. Namun sepotong itu sudah cukup mewakili seluruh perasaan dan kebahagiaan yang mereka bagi.

Ini hanya sepotong malam yang pernah mereka habiskan berdua. Tapi rasa suka itu tak pernah habis karena masih ada waktu lagi untuk mereka bersama.

'Karena kebahagiaan ini, kebahagiaan mencintai seseorang yang begitu dalam ini akhirnya kutemukan.

Yaitu saat aku menemukanmu.'

→**Tamat←**

Dan percayalah aku nulis ini sambil gegulingan. Ini apah?! Anne emang bukan spesialis fluff, jadi maaf aja klo semisal ini basi atau semacamnya.

Ide cerita ini dari lirik Little Summer milik Spyair. Bang Ikeeeeee aku kangeeeennn TtwTT *salah fokus

Note : engga di baca ulang, jadi klo semisal typos yaa...

Udah ada yang gabung ke CAFEIN? Main-main kesana atuh~ Community of Akashi and Furihata Enthusiast Indonesian dan ramein sama-sama~!


	8. Kotak Imajinasi

Kouki tengah memandangi langit malam yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh cahaya bintang-bintang. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Pipinya membulat. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah. Baru kali ini, melihat langit yang disukainya jadi terasa sesedih ini.

Lalu datanglah anak kecil yang sebaya dengannya. Ia masuk sambil mendorong kardus kosong yang sangat besar - bahkan seluruh tubuhnya yang kecil itu bisa tertutupi seluruhnya.

Setelah mendorong kardus tersebut ke pojok ruangan, ia menghampiri Kouki yang masih setia termangu di jendela.

Anak laki-laki itu menepuk pundak Kouki lalu berkata, "Sudahlah, Kouki. Jangan sedih terus."

Kouki menengok. Melihat orang yang berusaha menghiburnya membuat ia merasa dua kali lebih menyedihkan. "Ta-tapi... Otou-san tidak membolehkan aku jadi astronot hiks.." ia kembali terisak.

"Sei-kun..." panggil Kouki. Anak laki-laki di depannya pun menyahut dengan gumaman. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh jadi astronot? Padahal itu kan keren.. bisa bermain sama alien, bisa pegang bintang-bintang..."

Seijuuro berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kalau jadi astronot kan kerjanya jauh. Kalau Kouki tersasar bagaimana? Jii-san tidak bisa jemput. Katanya di luar angkasa tidak ada handphone."

"Ta-tapi aku bisa tanya pada tuan alien.. hiks hiks..."

"Kalau tuan aliennya jahat bagaimana? Tidak ada yang bisa tolong Kouki nanti.."

Isakan Kouki mengeras. Dia masih bersikeras ingin jadi astronot, tapi kalimat Seijuuro ada benarnya. Luar angkasa itu jauh. Kouki mudah nyasar. Dan tuan alien yang tidak tau akan ramah atau tidak pada Kouki.

Seijuuro mengambil satu tangan Kouki. "Tadi pagi aku menonton tv. Spongebob. Kau tau kardus ajaib? Kalau kita masuk ke dalam kardus lalu memejamkan mata, dan dengan imajinasi, kita bisa merasakan apapun yang kita inginkan secara nyata."

Kouki mengangguk. "Iya... aku menonton yang itu."

"Dan aku sudah bawa kardusnya. Lihat!" Tunjuk Seijuuro dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan satunya masih memegang tangan Kouki. "Jika kau tidak bisa ke luar angkasa beneran, kenapa tidak kita coba ke luar angkasa yang ada di dalam imajinasi. Sama-sama ke luar angkasa kan?"

Kouki termenung sejenak. Namun tarikan Seijuuro pada salah satu tangannya untuk mendekat kardus besar itu membuatnya tersadar kembali. Ia tersenyum dan mengikuti Seijuuro untuk memasuki kardus yang sangat besar itu.

"Nah, ayo tutup mata!" ajak Seijuuro. Kouki mengangguk dengan semangat.

Kouki memejamkan matanya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia bingung ingin melakukan apa. 'Setelah memejamkan mata, aku melakukan apa?'

Bingung. Pada akhirnya Kouki hanya menghitung dalam hati tiap detik yang ia lewati sambil terpejam.

Hitungannya terus bertambah. Sampai hampir 30 hitungan, namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Kouki cemberut. Ini tidak berhasil.

Kouki membuka matanya lalu mengeluh, "Sei-kun, ini tidak berhasil!"

Seijuuro yang berada di samping Kouki pun jadi ikut membuka mata saat mendengar suara anak manis itu.

"Ah maaf Kouki!" Ucap Seijuuro. "Ini tidak berhasil karena salahku."

Kouki mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Ini karena aku tidak mengimajinasikan Kouki yang pergi ke luar angkasa." Lalu Seijuuro memasang senyum polosnya. "Tadi aku malah membayangkan Kouki menjadi istriku. Imajinasi kita tidak sama, jadi ini tidak berhasil."

Seijuuro meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Kouki. "Maafkan aku. Ayo kita coba lagi."

Seijuuro memejamkan mata kembali. Dan Kouki masih terpaku.

Merasakan tidak ada respon, Seijuuro membuka matanya kembali. "Ada apa?"

"Menjadi istri itu... seperti mama?"

"Ya... seperti itu" jawab Seijuuro kurang yakin.

"Aku mau seperti mama. Bisa memasak. Bisa mengobati luka tuan chihuahua. Bisa melakukan baaaanyak hal."

Kali ini giliran Seijuuro yang tidak mengerti. "Hnn... lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi astronot lagi. Aku mau jadi istri saja, seperti mama. Lebih keren!"

Seijuuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu jadi istriku!"

Kouki mengangguk senang. "Hu-um! Ayo!" Lalu ia menutup matanya. Memulai perjalanan ke dunia imajinasi.

Yah, setidaknya dimulai dari menjadi istri di dunia imajinasi pun bukan awal yang buruk, pikir Seijuuro.


	9. Kopi

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Kopi**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Kouki selalu bertanya kenapa orang-orang dapat bergantung pada segelas kopi di kala mereka merasakan kantuk.

Kouki bukannya tidak pernah meminum kopi. Ia pernah.. tapi semua pengalaman meminum kopinya harus diakhiri dengan dirinya yang terjebak pada toilet, perutnya mulas-mulas dan semua makanannya secara mulus keluar begitu saja.

Maka dari itu kouki tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak. Itu hanya segelas kopi.

Kouki melirik pada Seijuuro yang lagi-lagi kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas kopi.

"Kopi lagi?" tanya Kouki.

Seijuuro hanya mengangguk.

"Ini sudah yang keberapa?"

"Hanya yang ke-5."

"Hanya?"

Seijuuro duduk di sebuah sofa merah tak jauh dari tempat tidur, dimana Kouki sedang bekerja dengan laptopnya. "Memang kenapa?" tanya Seijuuro balik sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Lambungmu tidak perih apa?"

"Tidak." Kembali ia meminum kopinya, kemudian tersenyum miring. "Aku bukan kamu."

Kouki menggembungkan pipinya. Membuang muka dari Sejuuro dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Jarinya mengetik kencang-kencang pada keyboard laptop, menimbulkan bunyi berisik tersendiri.

Seijuuro tersenyum makin lebar. Ia meletakkan kopinya pada meja kecil di sebelahnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kouki. "Hey," panggilnya.

Kouki tidak menyahut. Kasur yang empuk itu sedikit bergoyang saat Seijuuro naik untuk duduk di atasnya. "Kenapa jadi kamu yang merajuk? Harusnya aku disini yang kesal." Seijuuro memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup leher kouki dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma disana. "Kamu asik sendiri dengan artikelmu, memangnya dengan apa lagi aku bisa selingkuh?"

Kouki tidak bergeming. Tidak bergidik untuk menyingkirkan bibir Seijuuro di lehernya. Hanya tangannya saja yang berhenti mengetik. Merasa telah mendapatkan perhatian, Seijuuro menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Kouki dan membaca isi artikel yang tadi si brunet kerjakan.

"Ha-habis," si brunet bersuara. Seijuuro mendongak sedikit ke atas dan mendapati kekasihnya kini telah merona. "Tadi malam Sei juga kerja, kan. Pa-padahal kan akhirnya kita bisa liburan berdua, di pantai. Padahal a-aku sudah siapkan-"

"Jadi ini balas dendam?" potong Seijuuro. Ia mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat melihat Kouki lebih jelas. Tubuhnya masih condong ke si brunet hingga membuat tinggi wajah mereka sejajar. "Kamu mendiamkanku karena semalam aku mendiamkanmu, begitu?"

Kouki lagi-lagi membuang muka. Menutup laptopnya cepat-cepat. "Tidak! Aku memang sedang banyak kerjaan kok!" bantahnya.

Mendengar itu, Seijuuro berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. "Memangnya kamu sudah merencanakan apa, Kouki?"

Si brunet melirik kepada Seijuuro terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk. "Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin kita bermain di pinggir pantai sambil bermain kembang api, duduk di pasir sambil berbincang lalu-"

"Lalu make love di bawah cahaya bulan dan bintang." Seijuuro lagi-lagi memotong kalimat Kouki.

Wajah pemuda brunet itu kian memerah. Ia dengan cepat menengok ke arah Seijuuro dengan kedua mata membola. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu!"

Kali ini Seijuuro tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa begitu lepas dan Kouki yang kini berubah bingung malah membuat perutnya semakin geli.

"Sei," panggil Kouki dengan nada merajuk.

Seijuuro menghentikan tawanya. Meletakkan satu tangan di atas puncak kepala Kouki kemudian berkata, "Berpikir sejauh itu juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Karena tanpa Kouki berpikir itu pun Seijuuro sebenarnya sudah jauh hari merencanakannya.

"Kalau memang itu maumu, kita akan melakukannya malam ini," ucap Seijuuro. Wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah Kouki. "Jadi jangan acuhkan aku."

Kouki mengulum senyum sambil mengangguk. Namun seringai iblis yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Seijuuro membuat lengkungan bibirnya bergerak turun secara dramatis.

"Atau kamu mau memulainya dari sekarang hmm?"

Tak menunggu jawaban dari si pemuda brunet, Seijuuro langsung menyambar bibirnya. Mengecup dan mengigiti bibir merah itu. Begitu mendapat sedikit celah, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Menginvasi tiap ruang mulut Kouki.

Mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba membuat Kouki kepayahan. Tubuhnya tak sanggup menahan berat badan Seijuuro yang semakin condong ke arahnya. Membuat tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di atas kasur.

Tak memberikan Kouki kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas, Seijuuro melanjutkan serangannya pada mulut si pemuda brunet yang malang. Hingga rasa sesak karena kurang udara di paru-paru mereka, Seijuuro melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sei, pahit," ucap Kouki sambil terengah-engah. "..mulutmu, rasa kopi. Pahit."

Seijuuro tersenyum miring. "Biar saja." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyapu sisa saliva di bibir Kouki. Kemudian menurunkan lagi wajahnya, menempelkan bibir mereka berdua sambil berbicara dengan nada seduktif, "Karena kopi memiliki zat kafein dan aku ingin kamu menjadi adiktif pada setiap ciumanku."

Lalu Seijuuro kembali menyerang bibirnya. Kouki mengerang di dalamnya. Ingin memprotes bahwa tanpa kopi sekalipun ia sudah mencandu pada setiap kontak dengan si kepala magenta.

Sepertinya Kouki harus memikirkan ulang mengenai pesona kopi. Karena rupanya ada cara lain untuk menikmati kopi tanpa perlu meminumnya. Dan semua itu juga bagian dari ide Seijuuro.

→**FIN**

Special Drabble untuk grub CAFEIN di FB yang sedang merayakan event CAFEE nya~.

Semoga saja parade ini ramai dengan asupan AKAFURI yang melimpah!

Note : Apa hanya aku dan Kouki yang tidak bisa minum kopi?


	10. Romeo Juliet

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Romeo Juliet**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Sei Kouki bagai Romeo Juliet

Mereka sudah tau dari awal bahwa hubungan mereka takkan direstui oleh banyak pihak. Tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena pada dasarnya, tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat memilih dengan siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta dan perasaan ini juga yang sudah tergali terlalu dalam.

"Kouki," Seijuuro bersuara diantara keheningan kamar hotel yang mereka sewa untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Seijuuro berbaring di sofa panjang dengan kepala bersandar pada sandaran tangan sedangkan Kouki terbaring diatasnya, dalam rengkuhannya.

Pemuda brunet sedikit menggeliat dan mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Seijuuro untuk dapat melihat laki-laki tersebut. "Hmm?"

"Aku harus pergi," ucapnya. Dari nadanya jelas terselip sebuah rasa penyesalan.

Kouki bergumam sambil mengangguk, kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Seijuuro.

Hening. Mereka begitu terus dalam beberapa saat.

Seijuuro tidak bisa pergi karena Kouki masih di atas tubuhnya. Kouki tidak bisa bangkit karena kedua tangan Seijuuro masih mendekapnya. Seijuuro belum melepas dekapannya karena kepala Kouki masih di atas dadanya, kehangatan Kouki masih dirasakannya, kenyamanan yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya ini tak ingin diusik olehnya.

"Kouki, aku benar-benar harus pergi."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku."

Kouki merasakan kungkungan tangan di pinggang dan punggungnya menguat. "Tidak bisa." Seijuuro mengambil nafas. "Aku tidak mau."

Lalu kembali hening. Waktu berdetak lambat. Tak satupun dari mereka yang bergerak.

"Sei," Kali ini Kouki yang bersuara.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kamu harus pergi?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau ingin pergi?"

"Tidak."

Mereka kembali diam. Tangan Seijuuro yang tadinya statis kini mulai bergerak untuk mengelus surai coklat milik kekasihnya.

Lalu terdengar dering musik monoton dari sebuah perangkat yang tergeletak jauh di atas kasur.

"Sei, teleponmu berdering."

"Iya."

"Apa kamu ingin mengangkatnya?"

'Tidak."

Kouki kembali bungkam. Mereka sama-sama melihat suatu objek yang bergerak-gerak karena vibrasi sambil mendengarkan musik dari sana.

Telepon itu terus berdering. Mati. Lalu berdering kembali. Terus begitu hingga menjadi hal yang menarik bagi mereka berdua. Menanti-nanti kapan akan berbunyi dan kapan akan berhenti.

"Sepertinya itu yang terakhir," gumam Seijuuro di saat sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda telepon miliknya untuk berdering kembali.

Kouki mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kemudian hening. Seijuuro pikir Kouki telah terlelap dari nafasnya yang teratur, tapi tidak. Tiba-tiba Kouki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seijuuro dengan mata bulat dan terselip rasa kekhawatiran disana.

"Sei," panggil Kouki. "Apakah kisah kita mirip seperti Romeo dan Juliet? Maksudku, kita sama-sama ditentang, dan hubungan kita.. hampir mustahil-"

"Tidak," potong Seijuuro. "Kita bukan mereka."

Seijuuro menyapu dahi Kouki untuk menyingkirkan surai yang mengganggu di sana. "Takkan kubiarkan kamu bertindak konyol seperti bunuh diri sambil berharap kita akan bersatu di alam baka. Dan aku tau kamu tidak memiliki pikiran sekolot itu."

Kouki mengulum menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Seijuuro. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi aku bersedia mati untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Kouki buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. "Sei!" seru Kouki. "Kamu tidak ingin mati kan?" tanyanya dengan nada panik.

Tapi Seijuuro malah tersenyum miring. "Memang tidak."

Kouki menghembuskan nafas lega. Mengangkat sedikit badanya, Kouki memajukan wajahnya untuk dapat mendekati wajah Seijuuro. Seijuuro pun yang mengerti gelagat Kouki itu memajukan wajahnya. Mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman dalam dan pebuh afeksi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei."

Seijuuro tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kouki."

"Karena aku benar-benar rela mati untukmu."


	11. Car Free Day

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Car Free Day**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Hari ini adalah minggu pagi dimana sebagian orang lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di rumah dari seluruh aktifitas melelahkan selama hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun tidak untuk seorang pebisnis muda macam Akashi Seijuuro.

Minggu pagi ini ia baru terbagun dari tidurnya. Beberapa kertas berserakan menyapanya. Memilih lembur pada hari sabtu kemarin ternyata membuatnya sangat lelah hingga tertidur sampai saat ini. Ia melirik arloji di tangan. Sudah pukul depalan pagi.

Seijuuro membereskan kertas-kertas itu terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang khusus dalam ruangan kerjanya. Mencuci muka disana sambil memikirkan mungkin akan mandi saat sampai rumah nanti.

Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini. Memangnya siapa yang mau lihat? Ini minggu pagi. Hanya orang gila yang masuk kantor hari ini.

Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan kontak milik supirnya, Seijuuro hendak meminta dijemput saat ini.

"Jemput aku!" ucap Seijuuro.

"Tapi tuan, hari ini ada car free day di depan kantor anda. Saya tidak bisa lewat sampai jam 11."

Seijuuro berjalan menuju jendela kaca lebar yang menampilkan panorama kota Jakarta dari dalam kantornya. Melihat bagaimana jalanan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang berolah raga di tengah ruasnya. Berlari, bersepeda, bermain papan seluncur, dan lain-lain.

Kepalanya berkerut dikala sedang berpikir. "Tunggu saja di belakang GI. Aku akan kesana jalan kaki."

"Baik tuan."

Lalu sambungan telepon diputus oleh Seijuuro. Ia kemudian memasukkan dompet dan ponsel miliknya. Tak ragu membuka jas mahalnya dan disandarkan pada sandaran kursi. Pula mlepaskan dasi dari lehernya dan membuka satu kancing yang mencekik disana. Kemeja putih gading itu ia keluarkan dari lipatan celana. Setelah mengkasualkan gaya berpakaiannya, Seijuuro melangkah ke luar.

Sinar matahari khas ibukota yang datang dari cela bangunan-bangunan tinggi langsung menyapanya saat ia tiba di lobi kantor. Disapa oleh sepasang security yang menjaga di pos depan ketika ia lewat. Seijuuro hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan.

Memang benar juga program pemerintah satu ini. Seijuuro merasakan betapa nyamannya jalanan jika tidak ada asap knalpot yang menghembus mengenai wajahnya. Pemandangan yang menyegarkan dari yang biasanya sumpek dan menjengahkan. Orang-orang yang memakai pakaian olah raga sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain tentang hobi mereka. Masyarakat yang membutuhkan sarana perkumpulan, menyatu semua disini.

Saat sedang asik menelusuri jalan sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mata Seijuuro menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sambil menuntun sebuah sepeda. Seijuuro yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah sosok yang ia kenal meski hanya tampak belakang yang terlihat. Tapi Seijuuro begitu mengenali warna rambut kecoklatan itu. Terlebih lagi tubuh tampak belakang itu - yang mana mungkin Seijuuro bisa lupa saat tubuh itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri akibat pergerakan bis yang ugal-ugalan.

Seijuuro berjalan mendekat. Matanya tetap melekat pada sosok. Tak memedulikan ada sosok lain yang berdiri di sebelah orang itu, yang tangannya menyentuh pundak pemuda brunet itu. Tak memedulikan orang asing yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari pemuda brunet mengulurkan sebotol minuman yang langsung diterima begitu saja. Seijuuro dapat melihatnya. Wajah si brunet yang menengok ke samping – ke pria asing tersebut – sambil mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

Tampak samping wajah itu. Tak salah lagi. Orang ini benarlah Kouki.

Seijuuro makin mantab berjalan. Sekali lagi tak memedulikan orang asing yang tadi memberikan minuman telah menghilang entah kemana dengan sepedanya. Matanya hanya fokus terhadap sosok brunet tampak samping yang dengan rakus meminum minumannya.

"Kouki," panggil Seijuuro.

Kouki menengok lalu tersedak. Ia batuk berkali-kali. Akashi maju lebih dekat untuk mengelus punggungnya. "Kau tidak apa?"

Kouki menggeleng. "Kenapa..?" Kouki bertanya-tanya. Kenapa bisa dia bisa bertemu dengan orang ini lagi?

"Oh, Aku kerja di gedung itu." Seijuuro menjawab pertanyaan Kouki dengan penafsirannya sendiri sambil menunjuk pada gedung di belakang mereka.

Mata Kouki membulat sempurna. Perasaan aneh menjalar di saat tangan dari si kepala magenta bergerak dari punggung menuju lehernya, menyentuh ujung dari helaian rambutnya sambil balik bertanya. Sungguh Kouki dapat merasakan bahwa ia takkan pernah baik-baik saja jika berada di dekat orang ini – mengingat pada beberapa kejadian yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya sedang menemani kakakku berolahraga disini," jawab Kouki sambil perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Membuat sentuhan tangan dari orang itu terlepas.

Seijuuro menurunkan tangan dan diletakkannya baik-baik di sisi tubuhnya. Ada rasa kecewa karena Kouki bergeser menjauh, tapi Seijuuro sadar bahwa tindakannya barusan mungkin menakuti si brunet. Seijuuro sebenarnya juga tidak paham, tangannya terasa gatal untuk menyentuh helaian itu. Terlebih terrnyata surai itu terasa begitu lembut yang bahkan beludru mahal pun tak terasa senyaman itu di jarinya. Seijuuro mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam lebih jauh.

"Oh ya? Lalu setelah ini kamu akan kemana?" tanya Seijuuro sambil memamerkan senyum mahalnya.

Tapi senyum itu malah membuat Kouki mundur selangkah. Membuang muka ke jalanan dimana beberapa pesepeda sedang melakukan atraksi disana. "A-aku tetap disini, me-menunggu kakakku selesai.."

"Setelah kakakmu selesai, kalian mau kemana lagi?"

Kouki memundurkan langkahnya lagi. Entah kenapa ia punya perasaan bahwa orang ini akan menculiknya seperti beberapa hari lalu. "Pu-pulang."

Pandangan Kouki dan kakaknya bertemu setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Seijuuro. Kouki cepat-cepat memasang tampang darurat dengan mengerutkan keningnya dan memainkan sedikit matanya agar kakaknya mengerti. _Kakak, tolong aku.. aku takut!_

Lalu senyumnya terkembang begitu melihat kakaknya mengayuh sepeda menuju arahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya kakak Kouki begitu sampai.

Seijuuro meneliti orang yang baru datang ini dari atas sampai bawah. _Ini pasti kakaknya Kouki_, pikirnya.

Gentleman berambut magenta ini mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Akashi Seijuuro. Aku bekerja di gedung sana. Beberapa kali pernah bertemu Kouki dan rupanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi disini." Dan Oh, jangan lupakan senyum bisnis itu.

"Furihata Kenji. Kakak Kouki," ucap Kenji sambil menyambut uluran tangan Seijuuro. "Aku tidak tau kalau Kouki memiliki teman di sini soalnya dia baru di Jakarta."

Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Pantas saja tiap kali kutemui ia selalu dalam kesulitan."

Mata Kouki membola. _Kita baru bertemu dua kali!,_ protesnya dalam hati.

"Ia bahkan sempat mengalami pelecehan di transjakarta. Untungnya aku ada disana."

Kenji buru-buru menengok ke Kouki. "Kouki tidak pernah cerita tentang hal itu."

Kouki menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia memainkan ujung pakainnya sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Kapan hal itu terjadi?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Sore hari, diatas jam 5." Seijuuro menjawab.

"Itu setelah kamu mengantarkan pakaian ganti ke kantorku, Kouki?"

Kouki mengangguk pelan.

Kenji menghela nafas. "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu saat itu, err Akashi. Kouki terkadang bisa sangat polos hingga mudah sekali terlibat dalam sebuah masalah."

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang dapat membantu Kouki."

Mungkin ini kesekian kalinya Kouki merinding saat melihat gelagat Seijuuro. Terutama senyum tadi. Kouki buru-buru bersembunyi di bekalang punggung Kenji.

"Setelah ini apa kalian tidak ada acara?" Seijuuro melirik pada arloji di tangannya. Masih jam 10 pagi. "Aku ingin mengajak kalian sarapan, kalau belum."

"Terimakasih atas ajakannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu," tolak Kenji.

"Kita hanya akan makan tak jauh dari sini. Kita akan makan yang tak terlalu berat sambil mengobrol. Tidakkah kamu tak ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada adikmu saat itu, hm?"

Kenji terlihat menimbang-nimbang ajakan Seijuuro. Ia melirik pada Kouki yang masih membungkuk, menyembunyikan diri di belakangnya. Sepertinya bertanya pada adiknya mengenaik kejadian itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Pasti Kouki tak sanggup bicara karena malu. Tapi ia ingin mengetahui kelengkapan cerita tersebut. Bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang kakak ia perlu tau dan melindungi adiknya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Kenji menjawab. Kouki secara reflek mengangkat kepalanya. Mulutnya menganga tanda tak percaya. "Kita akan makan dimana?"

"Di EX. Sepertinya disana ada tempat parkir sepeda."

"Oke."

Perasaan tak enak yang melanda Kouki terasa semakin jadi. Bukan bermaksud seperti orang yang tak tau terimakasih dengan mengabaikan pemuda yang pernah menolongnya ini. Tapi berbicara tentang pengalaman, selalu saja terjadi hal yang aneh tiap kali Kouki terlibat dengannya. Dan firasat ini, Kouki tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Ada sebuah perasaan dimana Kouki merasa bahwa orang ini akan terus terlibat dengannya.

Sedangkan Seijuuro. Seperti sedang merayakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan dalam pikirannya. Oke, mungkin dia sudah mengakui bahwa ia telah gila, lebih tepatnya dia telah tergila-gila pada sosok Furihata Kouki. Dan melangkah sejauh ini dalam waktu yang singkat, bagaimana ia tak senang.

Maksudnya adalah, Kouki sudah ada di depan mata, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan berbincang sambil makan siang. Itu berarti sebentar lagi Seijuuro akan mendapatkan beberapa informasi mengenai pemuda yang berhasil mengambil perhatiannya hanya dengan 3 kali pertemuan ini. Itu berarti ia akan sedikit lebih akrab dengan Kouki. Itu berarti mereka akan semakin dekat. Itu berarti tidak mustahil jika seminggu lagi mereka akan mendapat status sebagai pacar.

Karena Seijuuro telah memikirkannya dua hari yang lalu - setelah ia menyelesaikan rapat penting dengan seluruh koleganya. Ia telah berpikir bahwa kalau dengan Furihata Kouki, Seijuuro merasa tak masalah jika ia menjadi seorang homo atau apapun namanya itu. Hanya dengan Furihata Kouki, catat itu!


	12. Perpustakaan

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Perpustakaan**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

.

Special : Special fict untuk Avni (aku lupa nama akun ffn-nya), terimakasi sudah sering tag update-an ff

.

Ia menyukai dunianya yang ini. Tenggelam dalam sebuah bacaan menarik di perpustakaan yang sepi. Berenang pada tiap kata dan rangkaian diksi penuh ekspresi. Membuatnya tersenyum saat membaca bagian menyenangkan, dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis pada bagian haru.

Suara pitu perpustakaan yang terbuka saja ia tak mendengarnya. Suara ketukan sepatu mendekat saja tak mencapainya.

Hingga kemunculan sebuah telapak tangan dari balik buku yang Kouki baca dan mengambil buku tersebut. Membawa buku itu melayang di udara. Terbang, dan kemudian hinggap di dada seorang berambut magenta.

"Jarak membacamu semakin tidak aman, Kouki. Kamu ingin pakai kacamata hm?"

Kouki yang tanganya tadi secara reflek terulur untuk menggapai bukunya, terjatuh di atas meja begitu sadar bahwa yang merampas bukunya adalaah seorang Akashi Seijuro. Ia menunduk dan menggumankan kalimat maaf.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Seijuuro menutup buku yang baru ia ambil dari Kouki dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku mencari laporan klub literatur tahun 2010."

Kouki mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang Akashi dengan tatapan berbinar akan rasa penasaran. "Ah, untuk menyelidiki kasus klub literatur itu? Sampai harus ke tahun 2010? Kasusnya begitu rumitkah? Apakah bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dari tahun 2010?"

Akashi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Kouki yang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sedang menggoyangkan ekornya.

"Aku akan tau setelah aku membacanya."

Kouki mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan aku carikan di ruang arsip. Tunggu disini, ya!"

Kouki bangkit. Berjalan ke ruang di belakang meja penjaga perpustakaan. Sebagai anggota komite perpustakaan, ia memiliki akses untuk ke ruang arsip dimana tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk.

Sudah sekitar 6 menit Kouki belum keluar. Akashi kembali melirik jam tangannya. Lalu pintu itu terbuka sedikit, hanya membuat celah sempit dimana kepala Kouki melongok keluar dari sana. Matanya melirik ke bawah, tak berani menatap Akashi.

"Um.. Akashi-san.. boleh aku minta tolong?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun tak lama ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kouki masuk ke dalam ruang arsip.

"Tidak apa aku ikut masuk ke dalam? Setahuku ruang ini terbatas hanya untuk pengurus saja," tanya Akashi begitu tiba di dalam. Ia melihat-lihat susunan rak yang diisi file binder dan map-map berwarna coklat.

"Umm.. sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Akashi-san kan ketua kemahasiswaan.. um.. sepertinya sih.."

Mereka berhenti pada sebuah rak. Kouki menunjuk ke atas. "Laporan klub literatur ada di atas sana." Kemudian Kouki menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia naik, kursi bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Akashi yang sigap segera memgangi kursi tersebut, menahannya agar tetap stabil. Namun kursi bergoyang lebih kuat meski Akashi sudah menahannya dengan benar. Hal itu terjadi karena Kouki tiba-tiba bersin. Mungkin karena debu menumpuk di atas sana.

"Ah, maaf..," gumam Kouki.

Akashi mendongakkan kepala, melihat wajah Kouki yang ia lihat dari celah kaki pemuda itu yang berdiri menjulang diatasnya. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya kemudian menunduk lagi. Memilih untuk melihat pada tangannya yang memegang kursi daripada tubuh bagian bawah dari si pemuda brunet.

"Ah, aku menemukannya!" Kouki berseru. Akashi bergeser sedikit agar Kouki bisa turun.

Kouki sudah menjejakkan kaki di lantai. Akashi lebih munyukai posisi ini sekarang. Karena dia lebih suka dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari Kouki.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Ini, dokumen yang Akashi-san minta," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan setumpuk kertas pada Akashi. Ia mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum senang.

Akashi menarik sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Tidak, justru aku lah yang berterimakasih."

Kouki menuntun Akashi keluar, kembali menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan dimana Kouki duduk tadi. Kouki kembali mengunci ruang arsip dan ketika berbalik, ia mendapati Akashi yang sedang membolak-balik lembaran tersebut.

"Menemukan informasi yang Akashi-san cari?" tanya Kouki sambil berjalan mendekat.

Akashi menutup lembaran bersebut. "Aku tidak tau. Aku akan memeriksanya di ruanganku.."

Dengan itu Akashi dapat melihat raut kecewa dari Kouki. Ia mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya di puncak kepala Kouki untuk diacak-acak rambutnya. Kouki reflek menutup mata.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Tapi mulai dari sini adalah tugas dari bagian kemahasiswaan. Aku tau kamu penasaran pada masalah ini, tapi masalah ini bukanlah urusanmu, Kouki."

"Tapi aku juga ingin mengusut penggelapan uang klub literatur ini...," gumam Kouki. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan berkata "Baiklah", berusaha untuk menyerah meski dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu terketuk. Mereka berdua menengok dan Akashi menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Kouki.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian tapi.. Akashi-kun, aku tidak ingin pulang malam hanya karena rapat kita tertunda sampai sore."

Yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan yang sedikit terbuka. Entah sejak kapan ia ada di sana.

"Baiklah Tetsuya. Terimakasih atas pengingatnya," ucap Akashi tenang. Hal itu membuat Tetsuya menghela nafas dan berjalan pergi.

Akashi kembali menghadap Kouki dan melihat kening pemuda itu berkerut. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menghambatmu."

"Kamu tidak menghambat, Kouki. Rapat memang selalu mulai terlambat bukan karena ini. Masih ada Daiki yang selalu menghilang dan menjadi kebiasaan Tetsuya untuk mengumpulkan semua orang agar ia bisa pulang cepat dan menonton Gintama."

Kouki kemudian terkekeh. "Gintama?"

Seijuuro mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Iya. Aku seneng bisa membantu."

Akashi berbalik, namun baru dua langkah ia kembali ke Kouki. Mengulurkan tangan hingga telapak tangannya menyentuh tengkuk si pemuda brunet. Jarinya mengelus ujung helaian coklat disana.

Kouki merasakan merinding. Ia lagi-lagi secara reflek menutup mata. Rasa geli itu membuat bahunya bergeser ke atas secara defensif. Seijuuro menarik kembali tangannya dan diletakkan di sisi tubuhnya.

"Tadi ada debu disana." Wajah Kouki seketika memerah ketika ia membuka mata dan menyadari jarak dari wajah mereka. "Aku akan kembali besok untuk mengembalikan arsip ini. Sampai jumpa, Kouki."

Akashi berjalan pergi. Kouki merasakan ruang perpustakaan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkinkah itu degupan jantungnya?

→**FIN**

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview kumpulan AU ini~ senang sekali yaa, gak nyangka sudah chap 12

Maaf tidak sempat Anne balas satu per satu :(

Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini *****membungkuk

Sayonara~


End file.
